The past is present. The future is now.
by dream-of-your-star
Summary: Danger in the digital world+ Crossed dimensions = Series 2/3 digimon crossover. Couples to be decided (Ha!)
1. camp~ and a few introductions

Me~ Hi. I'm back and with a totally new story. I've been meaning to write this since January, but I've been so wrapped up in different stories (I've got about 3 digimon stories, 5 Cardcaptor stories and three of my own stories on the go at the moment. All will soon be uploaded) I haven't had the time.  
  
Rika~ Will you just get on with the story?  
  
Me~ That's why she's my fav series three character. The cool personality.  
  
Renemon~ Anything else?  
  
Me~ Yeah. The disclaimer and the small matter of the preview.  
  
Rika~ Sarah doesn't own digimon, yada, yada, yada, lot's of money, yada, yada, yada, series two ending will not exist, and so on.  
  
Calumon~ I wanna do the preview.  
  
Rika~ great. The runt is here.  
  
Calumon~ Camp doesn't exactly begin, but on their way, the digital world is calling. The prophecy is seen, and I make my grand entrance.  
  
Me~ Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
01/08/2002. 7.30 am. (2)  
  
"Alright!" Davis jumped into the air, pumping his fist. "Camp, here we come".  
  
"Geez Davis, calm down?" said Tai. "It's only camp".  
  
"But I've never been before" said Davis, just as ecstatic as ever.  
  
"Someone press the mute button" muttered Yolei.  
  
"Or switch him off completely" added T.K.  
  
"Camp, camp, camp, camp" chanted Davis as the group of DigiD's made their way to the school, sighing.  
  
01/08/2027 7.35 am. (3)  
  
"But mum, I don't want to" moaned Rika, as her mother practically pushed Rika out the door.  
  
"You have to sweetie" said her mum, picking up Rika's back pack, and sleeping bag. Rika looked in the bag, suspiciously.  
  
"Mum" she cried exasperated. "What's with the cuteness?". Rika's mum stopped for a moment.  
  
"Well you know" she said finally. "New place, new friends. Why not a new wardrobe?".  
  
"Mum, I won't wear this stuff" said Rika. "Is this like a double punishment or something? First camp and now this?".  
  
"I thought camp would do you good dear" said Rika's mum.  
  
"Listen" said Rika. "I'll go to camp. But only, if you let me pack my own bag?". Rika's mothers sighed.  
  
"Oh alright" she said. "But, you stay for the full 3 weeks understand?".  
  
"Fine" said Rika, walking back to her room. Her mother sighed.  
  
"It's still the tomboy sheik" she said.  
  
01/08/2002 7.45 am. (2)  
  
"We're here, alright" yelled Davis excitedly. Yolei whacked his head.  
  
"Ow" said Davis. "What was that for?".  
  
"For not shutting up" hissed Yolei angrily.  
  
"I wonder if we'll go to the digiworld again" said Matt, as he, Tai, Joe, Izzy and T.K checked the passenger lists for the buses. Luckily, all 12 digidestined were on the same bus.  
  
"I hope not" said Joe. "My allergies will probably start up again".  
  
"I think it will be great" said Izzy, making sure his lap top was safely in his back pack. "I'd love to see Tentomon again".  
  
"Yeah" agreed Tai. "I haven't heard from them in a long time".  
  
"Do you think we should be worried?" asked T.K. "I mean, usually we get an e-mail every couple of weeks".  
  
"Their probably busy" said Tai.  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Hey guys!" shouted Kari. "Get over here!". The five original digidestined ran over to the girls, Davis, Ken and Cody.  
  
"What's up?" asked Tai.  
  
"Our digivices" said Sora.  
  
"And out D3's" continued Kari. Izzy looked. Sure enough, everyone's digivices were going off. Then, beams of white light came shooting out of the digivices.  
  
"Quickly everyone" shouted Tai, pointing his digivice in the air. Everyone done the same.  
  
"What did I tell you?" shouted Matt, as a white light engulfed the 12 digidestined.  
  
"Don't brag Matt" replied Tai. "We're going back!".  
  
01/08/2027. 7.45 am. (3)  
  
"Takatomon, where are you going?" asked a curious Guilmon, as Takato arrived at the park, two backpacks in hand.  
  
"Camp" he said, dumping one backpack on the ground, and put the other on his back.  
  
"What's camp?" asked Guilmon, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"It's where lots of kids go somewhere and play" said Takato, thinking of a reasonable answer.  
  
"Play?" asked Guilmon. "Can I come?"  
  
"Sorry Guilmon" said Takato, laughing at the very thought of Guilmon going to camp. "It's only for kids. No digimon".  
  
"Hey Takato" said Henry, appearing at the gate. Takato turned.  
  
"Hey Henry" replied Takato, as Henry put his bag on the floor. Terriermon jumped off of Henry's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Guilmon" he said, jumping around. "Guess what? I'm going to camp". Henry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Really?" asked Guilmon. "Takatomon said only kids are allowed to go".  
  
"Well, Takatomon is weird" said Terriermon. "Henry said I could go to camp".  
  
"No I didn't" said Henry. "I said you can't go to camp, and that you've got to stay at home".  
  
"Stay at home?" asked Terriermon shocked. "Your planning to leave me with Suzy and the Miss Pretty Pants treatment? That's cruelty to digimon".  
  
"Yeah" said Takato. "We should start and organisation. The T.S.P.C.D".  
  
"What does that stand for?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"The Tamers Society for the Protection against Cruelty to Digimon" Takato said, laughing.  
  
"How lame" came a voice behind them. Turning, Henry and Takato saw Rika, arms folded, with a dark blue back pack hanging on one shoulder.  
  
"Hey" said Takato. "I thought it was quite good".  
  
"Whatever" said Rika. "Are you coming or not? The sooner I get this lame trip over and done with, the better".  
  
"Is the great and powerful Rika scared of camp?" asked Takato, laughing. Rika glared at him.  
  
"Does the un-great and un-powerful goggle-head want my fist in his face?" she asked. Takato shut up instantly.  
  
"Happy, happy, happy" came a loud cheerful voice from behind Rika. She sighed. Calumon ran between her legs, and jumped towards Guilmon and Terriermon, who were soon caught up in a game of tag.  
  
"Your brought Calumon?" asked Henry.  
  
"He followed me" said Rika. "The little runt just won't leave me alone, he's so annoying".  
  
"Where's Renemon?" asked Takato.  
  
"Right here" said Renemon, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Sheesh, don't do that" said Takato. "It creeps me out". Just then, Guilmon's eyes went wild.  
  
"What is it?" asked Takato.  
  
"Something's coming" said Terriermon.  
  
"I feel it too" said Renemon to Rika.  
  
"Feel what exactly?" asked Henry. Calumon began jumping around again.  
  
"Wahoo. We all get to go!" he shouted happily.  
  
"Go where?" asked Takato. Just then, a white beam of light shot out from Takato's D-Power, momentarily followed by Henry's and Rika's.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Guilmon, as Calumon jumped into Rika's arms.  
  
"I don't know, but get ready" shouted Henry. A beam of white light surrounded the tamers and their digimon, including Calumon.  
  
"Quickly" said Henry, holding out his D-Power. Takato and Rika did the same.  
  
"We're going back" said Calumon.  
  
"Back where?" asked Henry.  
  
"Back home".  
  
Digital world.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" moaned Mimi, sitting up. She looked around. "Hey everybody" she shouted loudly, standing up. "We're back in the digiworld!".  
  
"Huh, wha…?" muttered Davis, rubbing his neck. "Remind me never to do that again".  
  
"Noted and agreed" replied Yolei.  
  
"The digiworld hasn't changed much" said Ken.  
  
"I agree" said Izzy. "It's just as we left it".  
  
"I wonder why we were sent here" said Cody.  
  
"Another evil digimon no doubt" said Matt.  
  
"That's always the case" agreed T.K.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Izzy!"  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"Joe!"  
  
"T.K!"  
  
"Kari!"  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Davish!"  
  
"Yolei!"  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"Cody!". The DigiD's turned.  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
"Biyomon!"  
  
"Tentomon!"  
  
"Gabumon!"  
  
"Gomamon!"  
  
"Patamon!"  
  
"Gatomon!"  
  
"Palmon!"  
  
"Veemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon!  
  
"Wormmon!"  
  
"Armadillomon!" The DigiD's, hugged their respective digimon, happily.  
  
"Why are you guys here?" asked Agumon, once the reunion was over.  
  
"We just got transported here" said Tai. "No word from Gennai or anything".  
  
"Well, you can ask him" said Palmon. The DigiD's turned.  
  
"Greetings Digidestined" said the hologram of Gennai.  
  
"Gennai, nice to see you and all, but why are we here?" asked Matt.  
  
"Getting right to the point are we Matt?" asked Gennai. "Well. I called you here, because you have a new enemy"  
  
"How did I guess?" asked Matt.  
  
"Cause that's why we're usually brought here" said Yolei.  
  
"What's his name?" asked Izzy. Gennai shook his head.  
  
"You mean, what's her name" he said.  
  
"It's a girl?" asked Davis.  
  
"No way" exclaimed Tai. The girls turned to them, angrily.  
  
"And just what's wrong with girls, huh Tai?" asked Sora.  
  
"Don't think we're capable of destroying the digiworld now, do you?" asked Yolei. Davis and Tai shook their heads wildly.  
  
"I think they mean, that it's usually a male who tries to destroy the digiworld, so, a girl just shocks them" said Gennai. "But beware, she's a girl that could kick your butts".  
  
"Is she a digimon?" asked Joe. Gennai shook his head again.  
  
"She is, in fact a human" said Gennai. "No-one knows her real name, although she calls herself the Digimon Queen. She has the ability to create her own digimon, which are virtually unstoppable".  
  
"Great" said Ken. "It's me, all over again, but female".  
  
"And she's a queen, not an empress" added Kari.  
  
"There is a prophecy, which must be fulfilled, before you can battle the Digimon Queen" said Gennai.  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Izzy.  
  
"I'm downloading onto your lap top now Izzy" said Gennai, fading. "Remember, the prophecy, then the Queen". Gennai disappeared.  
  
"What does it say Izzy?" asked Cody.  
  
"The past will be repeated, and the new order shall come to pass. Those who know your every secret, every weakness, and every moment and memory, past and present, shall come. Three and four they shall arrive, from so near, yet so far. Once come, they will be denied, mistrusted and will leave, only to be brought back again, to battle the Digimon Queen. She shall separate the one just like her from the destined, and only this twin of personality, can weaken her. The three and four shall go back to where they came, and peace shall reign among the digital world once more".  
  
"And in our language?" asked Tai, confused.  
  
"Technically" began Izzy. "The past is repeated, which probably means a human will take over the digiworld again. The people who know, most everything about us, will come to the digital world. Probably on the third and fourth of August their time. Something will make them leave, then we probably bring them back again, so they can help us. The Digimon Queen will kid-nap one of the digidestined, which is most like her, and only that person can weaken her. Don't ask how. Then, these people will go back to wherever it was they came from, cause we won".  
  
"Cool" said Matt.  
  
"That was confusing" said Mimi, sighing.  
  
"Right then" said Tai. "What do we do now?".  
  
"Wait until the third of August their time" said Izzy.  
  
"Are the dimensions running the same?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah" said Izzy. "They haven't been changed, so we only have to wait two days, then another for the rest to arrive".  
  
"Well then" said Ken. "Let's wait".  
  
"Anyone up for a swim?".  
  
"Mimi!".  
  
Another part of the digital world.  
  
"Huh? Wha….?" groaned Takato, blinking, then opening his eyes. He looked around, then sat up quickly.  
  
"We're back, we're back, we're back, we're back, we're back!" shouted Calumon, jumping around the group happily, laughing.  
  
Takato looked around again. Henry was just waking up. Terriermon was no- where to been seen. Neither were Rika or Renemon, although Renemon is never around. Looking next to him, Takato saw Guilmon, snoring.  
  
"Hey Guilmon, wake up" said Takato, shaking him. Guilmon opened his eyes slowly, and looked at his tamer.  
  
"Nappy time over?" he asked sleepily. Takato smiled, then watched as Henry ran over.  
  
"Takato, are you okay?" he asked. Takato nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, but where are we?" he asked. Henry shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea" he replied.  
  
"Well, Calumon seems to know where we are" said Takato, watching as Calumon continued to jump around.  
  
"Calumon, where are we?" asked Henry. "And where's Terriermon, Renemon and Rika?". Calumon bounded over to them.  
  
"Terriermon, Renemon and Rika all went to look around" he said, avoiding Takato as he tried to catch the little digimon. "And we're home"  
  
"Where's home Calumon?" asked Takato.  
  
"The digital world silly"  
  
Another part of the Digital world.  
  
"Are you sure Renemon?" asked Rika, as she, Renemon and Terriermon walked through the forest.  
  
"Positive" said Renemon. "This is the digital world".  
  
"Just my luck" muttered Rika. "Stuck here, in this different dimension, with no food, no water, the weenie rabbit, the overgrown dinosaur, goggle- headed dino-boy and Einstein".  
  
"Hey" said Terriermon, insulted. "Watch who you call a weenie rabbit".  
  
"I was" said Rika. "That's why I called you one" Terriermon pouted. "And how come you're here, and not with Henry?" she continued.  
  
"I wanted to look around like you did" said Terriermon. "I wasn't going to wait for Henry to wake up".  
  
"And I'm glad you didn't" came a voice behind them. Turning, Rika saw Henry, Takato, Guilmon and Calumon running towards them. They stopped to catch your breath.  
  
"Thanks for waiting" said Henry towards Terriermon.  
  
"Sorry, I was in the exploring mood" Terriermon replied. "Momentai".  
  
"I'll momentai you, if you don't shut up" said Rika.  
  
"Find anything?" asked Takato. Rika shook her head.  
  
"Nothing so far". There was a loud buzzing sound, and the group looked up. Flying overhead, was a Flymon, who shot it's attack at the group. They scattered. Rika, Renemon and Calumon on one side. Takato, Henry, Terriermon and Guilmon on the other.  
  
"Renemon" said Rika, looking at her partner. Renemon nodded, but when she turned back, the Flymon was gone.  
  
"Quick, after it" shouted Rika, running in the direction the Flymon was going.  
  
"Rika, wait!" shouted Takato, running after her, followed by the others.  
  
Digidestined.  
  
"I'm bored" said Davis. "There's nothing to do while we wait".  
  
"I brought cards with me" offered Ken, taking the pack out of his bag. Davis went to join him, as did T.K, Matt and Joe.  
  
"Cody?" offered Ken, shuffling the deck. Cody shook his head.  
  
"It's okay" he said. "I've brought my Kendo stick with me. I'll just practice".  
  
"Alright" said Ken. "Girls?". The girls didn't seem to hear Ken, because they were wrapped up in some kind of girlie conversation. Tai and Izzy were talking about the prophecy. Ken went back to what he was doing, and shuffled the cards. After a few minutes, there was a buzzing sound, then shouts of an attack being fired. The groups scattered, avoiding the attacks.  
  
"What the?" asked Tai.  
  
"It's Flymon" said Izzy. "I was kinda hoping we'd never see him again".  
  
"Tough luck Izz" said Matt.  
  
"Pepper Breath"  
  
"Spiral twister".  
  
"Electro shocker". All three attacks missed, as Flymon attacked again.  
  
"Come on guys, work with me here" shouted Tai.  
  
"Blue blaster"  
  
"Poison Ivy".  
  
"Lightning claw".  
  
"Boom bubble. Pah!". The attacks missed again, and the DigiD's barely missed the attacks thrown at them.  
  
"Come on, come on" shouted Davis.  
  
"V-head butt". As the attack missed, another attack went flying towards Cody, who just dodged it.  
  
"We need help, he's to fast" said Tai, helplessly.  
  
Rika ran through the forest, until she came to a clearing. Upon getting there, she saw 12 figures, and 12 digimon, losing against one Flymon. She ran towards them, and stopped.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Yolei. The DigiD's turned. Rika folded her arms.  
  
"Renemon" she said. "Walk all over him". The group wondered who she was talking too, until a yellow, fox type digimon appeared out of no-where, and jumped high into the air.  
  
"Diamond Storm" shouted the digimon. White diamonds, shot towards the Flymon, deleting it. The digimon landed expertly next to Rika, who smiled.  
  
"No modify cards" she said. "I'm impressed". Rika turned to go, and Renemon disappeared.  
  
"Hey, you!" shouted Tai, running up to the girl. The others followed. Rika stopped, and turned, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Matt. Rika just looked at him.  
  
"Rika!" shouted Takato, running towards her. Rika rolled her eyes. Stopping by her, Takato stood on her left with Guilmon, panting. Henry stood on her right, with Terriermon, and Calumon just jumped into her arms. Rika sighed, took hold of the digimon, and put him on the floor. Calumon looked up at her for a moment, then bounced over to Terriermon.  
  
"Oh wow" said Henry, finally getting a look at their company. "It's the digidestined".  
  
"So?" asked Rika. "Big deal. Their not even real".  
  
"Who are you calling not real?" asked Davis. "You're the illusion".  
  
"I think not" snapped Rika.  
  
"Woah" said Ken under his breath. "Yolei on a bad day". Yolei heard, and whacked Ken on the head.  
  
"Told ya".  
  
"Who are you people?" asked Izzy. "And who are your digimon?".  
  
"My names Henry. This is Terriermon, you know him. This is Takato and Guilmon, and this is Rika".  
  
"AKA the Digimon Queen" muttered Takato under his breath, angry at Rika for running off.  
  
"What did you say?" asked T.K eyes flashing. Kari put a hand on his arm.  
  
"AKA the Digimon Queen" said Takato louder. The group gasped.  
  
"You're the Digimon Queen?" asked Davis.  
  
"Well duh" said Rika. "Isn't that what Goggle-head just told you?". Davis stood their for a moment, then ran at Rika, tackling her to the ground.  
  
"Davis!" shouted Mimi. Rika brought her feet to Davis's stomach, and kicked him away hard. She jumped up, and got into fighter stance. Davis sat up, clutching his stomach in pain. Kari and Sora ran to him, to see if he was okay.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" asked Rika angrily.  
  
"That's for doing this to the digital world" shouted Davis. "That's for destroying the digimon, putting them under your control, and torturing them".  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Rika. "I got here 10 minutes ago".  
  
"Like hell you did" retorted Davis.  
  
"Look. Don't get her mad okay Davis" said Henry.  
  
"Yeah, she could kick your butt. She could even kick Tai and Matt's butts and that's saying something".  
  
"Tai and Matt?" whispered Yolei to Mimi.  
  
"How did he know their names?" asked Cody.  
  
"Let me explain" said Henry. "What Takato meant to say was, Rika is the Digimon Queen of the card game".  
  
"The what?" asked Joe.  
  
"The Digimon card game? Hello, are you people stupid or something?".  
  
"No, your the stupid one Takato" said Rika. "They aren't from where we're from, they don't have a digimon card game you idiot".  
  
"Oh yeah. Whoops" said Takato sheepishly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Matt.  
  
"Don't know, don't care, gotta go, hope we never run into you again" said Rika, turning and walking away. Calumon followed, jumping into her arms. They heard Rika sigh, and continue.  
  
"Sorry. Bye" said Takato following her.  
  
"Love to stay and chat, but I've got to go as well" said Henry.  
  
"Momentai!" shouted Terriermon. "Hope to see you again!". Guilmon waved and just left.  
  
"Card game?" asked Joe, confused. "Did they come from Hong Kong or something?"  
  
"I don't think so" said Sora.  
  
"I'm confused" said Yolei. "Why are there four digimon. But only three people? Shouldn't there be another one or something?".  
  
"Unless the little digimon was injured in a fight, and their looking after it" suggested Cody.  
  
"With that girl? No way" said Davis. "I bet it's just tagging along".  
  
"Wait a second" said Izzy. "That's it. God we're so stupid".  
  
"Huh? Izzy are you ill?" asked Tai. "Your calling yourself stupid".  
  
"I am though" said Izzy. "Those were the people who were supposed to help us".  
  
"How'd you figure that?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Don't you see?" asked Izzy. "The prophecy said 'three and four they shall arrive'. Three humans and four digimon, they were them".  
  
"Damn" said Tai. "Way to go Davis. Get them on our bad side".  
  
"Excuse me, it seems only the girl Rika or whatever her name is, is against us" retorted Davis angrily.  
  
"She seemed to be the leader" said Matt. "After all, they did follow her after she left".  
  
"I think they were scared of her" said Ken.  
  
"Probably" said Joe. "The leader of the digidestined always seems to wear goggles, have a lot of messy brown hair, and a lizard digimon".  
  
"I take offence" said Davis. "My hair is not, I repeat not messy. Not as messy as Tai's anyway". Tai just shrugged.  
  
"My hair protects my brain" he said.  
  
"However little you have of it" said Kari.  
  
"Agreed" said T.K. They started laughing.  
  
The Tamers.  
  
"What did you go and do that for?" asked Takato, trying desperately to catch up with Rika, who was still peeved off at Davis. "Those were the digidestined. They could have helped us get out of this place?".  
  
"Who cares" said Rika, finally stopping. She turned to Henry and Takato. "We can find our own way home".  
  
"They've been here how many times, and we've been here for 25 minutes" said Takato. "We're a liability".  
  
"You'll be a liability if you don't can it" said Rika, taking a threatening step towards him. Takato sat next to Guilmon, grumbling.  
  
"I wonder who they were talking about" said Henry. "The Digimon Queen. Sounds a lot like the Digimon Emperor"  
  
"Taking over the digital world, enslaving digimon, then finally losing it, and turning into a good guy" said Rika. "Yep, sounds just like him. What do we care?".  
  
"Well, if she's trying to take over the digital world, we should at least help the digidestined" said Henry. "I think that's why we were sent here. Save the digital world, then we can go home. Simple".  
  
"Simple?" asked Takato. "You know how long it took the digidestined to defeat the Digimon Emperor? Half the series".  
  
"I don't want to be stuck in this place for over 3 months" added Rika. "No way".  
  
"It's not camp" said Henry. Rika made a face.  
  
"But it is no food, no warmth, and less chance of me being able to laugh at you doing sports" said Rika, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah. Well" said Takato, glad that Rika couldn't make fun of him. "There is more adventure, digimon battles, and you can kick the Digimon Queen's butt"  
  
"I can do that at home" said Rika. "Except it's kicking your butt". Takato laughed nervously, then went over to Terriermon and Calumon, followed by Guilmon.  
  
"Come on Rika" said Terriermon. "It'll be fun". Rika just ignored them, and walked off further into the forest.  
  
"This is gonna be difficult" said Henry, watching her go.  
  
"You think?" asked Terriermon.  
  
Somewhere in the digital world.  
  
"I thought there were 12, not 15" said a menacing feminine voice. A small digimon cowered.  
  
"The extra three came from sometime in the future master" it said. "We couldn't prevent them coming through". The female muttered something under her breath, then switched the camera screen. It was showing a girl walking off. She was obviously angry at someone.  
  
"She's perfect".  
  
  
  
  
  
Preview~  
  
Fight, fight, fight all the way through. And a different side to Rika is shown. How is she a matchmaker? How does she give good advice? This is Rika!!! 


	2. Battle, battle, matchmaker???

Me~ Wahoo. My second chapter of 'The past is present, the future is now'. And I'm happy, cause no evil s-word has appeared today.  
  
Takato(mon)~ She's been at the Easter eggs again.  
  
Guilmon~ What's an Easter egg?  
  
Takato(mon)~ Never mind Guilmon.  
  
Guilmon~ Can I eat it? Does it taste like peanut butter if you can?  
  
Calumon~ play, play, play!  
  
Me~ great. I'm not the only one who's hyped up on Easter eggs.  
  
Calumon~ You got that right.  
  
Takato(mon)~ Okay. The disclaimer goes like this. Sarah's not rich. She doesn't digimon, otherwise she's be in the script writers office, firing everyone who wrote 'A very digi Christmas' in series two.  
  
Guilmon~ Can I have peanut butter now?  
  
Me~ Later Guilmon.  
  
Guilmon~ Okay.  
  
  
  
Digidestined.  
  
"This is utterly hopeless". Yolei stopped walking, and sat down. "They could be miles away by now. Who knows how fast they walk?".  
  
"I don't think they've gone very far" said Hawkmon.  
  
"Yeah" said Gatomon. "It seems this is their first time in the digital world. They won't know their way around".  
  
"It's strange though" said Izzy. "I don't see how those three digidestined can know most everything about us. Maybe I'm wrong".  
  
"Izzy, when your wrong, pigs will fly" said Mimi.  
  
"Did you find any info on their digimon Izzy?" asked Sora.  
  
"No" replied Izzy. "The only one I could get was Terriermon. Rookie level. Special attack, Terrier tornado. The others aren't in there".  
  
"That's impossible though" said Matt. "They have to be". Izzy shook his head.  
  
"I searched the whole system. Nothing on the other three".  
  
"Renemon. Guilmon and Calumon" remembered Cody. "I think I've heard of Renemon".  
  
"Where from?" asked Tai. Cody shrugged.  
  
"That name just rings a bell" he said. Tai sighed.  
  
"So what do we do now?" he asked.  
  
"Keep looking for them, while watching out for the so-called Digimon Queen" said Joe. "She could be anywhere".  
  
"Even right behind you" said Biyomon. Everyone turned. "I was joking". Suddenly, there was a loud crash, very near where the DigiD's and digimon were resting.  
  
"Joking, huh Biyomon?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Well I was". Out of the dust, came a large shadow. It seemed to be laughing.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Tai. "Come out and fight like a mon". A cold breeze brushed past the group.  
  
"Did it just get colder?" asked Yolei, shivering. The figure got nearer. You could see it's shape.  
  
"Devimon??" asked Izzy, shocked. The digimon appeared from the mist. True, it looked just like Devimon. But it wasn't the right colour. This Devimon, was paler. And wearing white.  
  
"Close" said the digimon. "But unlike Devimon, I can make your blood run as cold as ice"  
  
Another part of the digital world.  
  
BOOM.  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Rika, turning to Henry, who she knew was behind her, following slowly. She looked back, seeing Takato and Guilmon trailing further behind. Henry nodded.  
  
"Sounds like a digimon" he said.  
  
"Renemon" said Rika, beginning to run towards the noise, followed closely by Henry, Terriermon, Calumon, Takato and Guilmon. Renemon appeared beside her.  
  
"I'll meet you there" she said, before disappearing.  
  
Digidestined.  
  
"Izzy, the info if you don't mind" said Tai, watching the digimon carefully.  
  
"Okay, okay, keep your brain protecting wig on" said Izzy, typing quickly. "Aha. Icedevimon. Champion, fallen angel digimon. Special attack, frozen claw". He turned to Tai.  
  
"He's dangerous". Tai nodded.  
  
"Let's do it" he shouted. Icedevimon just smirked.  
  
"Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gatomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, Wormmon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon……. Digivolved to…...Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Angewomon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Stingmon, Exveemon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon".  
  
"Digivolving?" asked Icedevimon, smirking at the newly evolved digimon. "That won't help you. Frozen claw". The attack was sent to the digimon, as they leapt to attack, freezing them.  
  
"No" shouted Tai. "That's not possible".  
  
"It is when your me".  
  
"Not you guys again" came a voice from behind. The DigiD's turned.  
  
"Rika" said Davis, angrily. Rika ignored him.  
  
"Ah. Rika. So nice to see you again". Rika turned to the digimon, gloating in mid-air, smiling at her.  
  
"Icedevimon" she said, a new coldness in her voice, as Henry, Takato, Calumon, Guilmon and Terriermon appeared beside her.  
  
"How is my tamer doing?" he asked.  
  
"Tamer?" asked Joe. Matt shrugged.  
  
"I'm not your tamer" shouted Rika. "Get that through your frozen skull, I hate you!".  
  
"My, my such anger" said Icedevimon. "Such coldness. We're meant to be".  
  
"Renemon's my partner. You know that, you just chose to ignore it".  
  
"He is so annoying" muttered Takato.  
  
"Give it up already" agreed Terriermon.  
  
"Of course I know that" said Icedevimon. "With her destroyed, there'll be no other choice".  
  
"I don't think so" said Rika. "Renemon". Renemon appeared beside her. "Walk all over him".  
  
"With pleasure" said Renemon, leaping into the air. "Diamond Storm".  
  
"Frozen Claw". The two attacks clashed.  
  
"Guilmon, lets' go" said Takato, grabbing hold of his D-power.  
  
"No don't" said Henry.  
  
"Wha? Why not?" asked Takato.  
  
"This is Rika's battle" said Henry. "Let her deal with it on her own". The two digimon continued to battle, each side watching what happened. Renemon would throw an attack. Icedevimon would avoid it, and throw his own, which in turn, Renemon would avoid.  
  
The tension was building up. Henry, Takato, Guilmon and Terriermon had by now unfrozen the frozen digimon, explaining not to help Renemon, unless it was necessary. They agreed, even though Davis didn't want to.  
  
"Renemon's the best. Renemon's the best. There's no other hero. Cause snowman is a zero" chanted Calumon, jumping up and down. He stopped when he saw Renemon sailing into a tree, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
"Renemon" shouted Rika. Icedevimon smirked.  
  
"Now who's the better digimon" he asked.  
  
"You want my opinion?" asked Rika. "Impmon's a better digimon than you".  
  
"Woah, Impmon" said Henry. "That's saying something". Rika watched as Renemon got up, unsteadily. Icedevimon flew towards her.  
  
"And now, the end" he said.  
  
"For you, you lanky anorexic snowman" shouted Rika, getting out her D- power. She brought out a card.  
  
"What's she doing?" asked Tai.  
  
"You'll see" said Takato. Rika swiped the card through the D-power.  
  
"Digi modify!" she shouted. "Digivolution, activate".  
  
(Download cool digivolution music).  
  
"Renemon, digivolved to….". Renemon's data peeled off like skin. An oval formed around her, and new data was pulled on.  
  
"Kyubimon".  
  
"What was that?" asked Kari, shocked. T.K could only shrug.  
  
"Fox Tail Inferno" said Kyubimon, concentrating. Her nine tails shot up, and an evil looking blue fireball appeared on the end of each one, shooting out at Icedevimon. He was hit.  
  
"Aargh" he said, stepping back. "Frozen Claw".  
  
"Dragon wheel" said Kyubimon, jumping up, and doing a forward flip. A blue flamed dragon flew at Icedevimon, hitting, and deleting him.  
  
"And that's the end of that chapter" said Rika, smiling just a little. She turned to go.  
  
"Wait" shouted Tai. "We wanna talk to you". Rika didn't stop, and kept on walking. She felt a hand grab her wrist, holding her back. She sighed inwardly.  
  
"Take it off, or I'll break it off". The hand didn't let go, and Rika turned her head, to see Henry still standing there.  
  
"Just listen to them Rika. For once?". Rika glared at him, then turned to face the digidestined.  
  
"Fine" she said. "Just this once".  
  
Digidestined and Tamers.  
  
"Okay. So, no need for formal introductions" said Tai. "You obviously know who we are. Right?". Rika sighed.  
  
"Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Kari, T.K, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken and Mimi" she said.  
  
"Right" said Sora. "And you guys are Rika, Takato and Henry".  
  
"Who's the leader? Is it Takato?" asked Davis.  
  
"The day I do anything that goggle-headed dino-boy says is the day hell freezes over" muttered Rika.  
  
"I guess not" said Ken.  
  
"We don't really have a leader" said Takato.  
  
"Then, who leads you through the digital world?" asked Matt.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Takato.  
  
"You know. Tells you where to go. Makes important decisions" said T.K.  
  
"This is our first time in the digital world" said Henry. "Where we come from, digimon appear in our city, and we fight them".  
  
"Where do you come from anyway?" asked Cody.  
  
"Er…." began Takato. He glanced at Henry, then Rika. "Shinjuku".  
  
"And digimon appear there? Just like that?" asked Mimi, snapping her fingers. Takato nodded.  
  
"But what's this about digimon cards? They don't have those in Japan" said Kari.  
  
"Well, you see….." began Takato.  
  
"No, don't" said Henry. "If we tell them, it could mess up their time line completely".  
  
"Oh come off it Henry" said Rika. "We're not in the actual Digimon programme, unless there's a series three which consists of a Digimon Queen I haven't heard about". Henry shook his head.  
  
"No series three, until next year May time" he said. "And the main characters are the digidestined's children".  
  
"Children?" asked Sora. "What are you talking about?" The three tamers snapped their attention back to the digidestined. Henry sighed.  
  
"I suppose we can tell you, if it's not affecting anything that happens to you" he said. "But first. Who was the last digimon you battled, and how long ago was it?".  
  
"Malomyotismon. About 4 months ago" said Yolei.  
  
"Look. This is the deal. We come from the future. In this future, you guys are the stars of the most popular TV programme, Digimon. Everything that has happened, or is going to you, we know about. Past, and future".  
  
"Can you tell us our future?" asked Davis, eyes shining.  
  
"No. That'll just be stupid" said Rika. Davis sighed.  
  
"So. In the future, Digimon will become really popular? And a famous TV show starring us?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Not really" said Henry.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Cody.  
  
"Well. It's kinda hard to explain" said Henry.  
  
"Oh sheesh" said Rika. Henry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kari. Do you remember when you explained Izzy's theory to Davis, Yolei and Cody? The one about the different worlds overlapping?".  
  
"Yeah" said Kari. "Why?".  
  
"I think that's what happened" said Henry. "We belong in different dimensions. In your one, the digital adventures you faced were real. In our one, it was a TV show. Somehow, when the digital world was in danger, Gennai or someone knew that you guys alone wouldn't be able to defeat the new threat, so, he overlapped our two dimensions, sending us all to the digital world at the same time".  
  
"Okay, confusing" said Davis. "Explain again?"  
  
"Sheesh. You really are dumb in real life" muttered Rika.  
  
"Not as dumb as you" retorted Davis, angrily. Rika glared at him.  
  
"Uh oh. Shouldn't have done that" said Terriermon.  
  
"Why not?" asked Davis, glaring at Rika.  
  
"Ask the last person who insulted her" said Henry. "If you can remember which room he's in at the hospital". Davis's face dropped.  
  
"Gotta go" he said, ducking behind Matt.  
  
"Please don't be angry at him" said Cody, intercepting Rika's path towards Davis. "He didn't mean what he said. He was just angry. He say's things he doesn't mean". Rika looked down at the young boy.  
  
"Your so lucky your so young" she muttered, before leaning on a nearby tree.  
  
"Look" said Tai. "We just want you to help us. Like Henry said, the reason you were probably brought here, was so you could help us defeat the Digimon Queen. We desperately need your help with this. Please??".  
  
"No way" replied Rika instantly.  
  
"Rika" said Henry in a warning tone. Rika just rolled her eyes.  
  
"We could really use your expertise" said Hawkmon.  
  
"Expertise?" asked Takato, confused.  
  
"You know. The card things. Swish, swish?" said Agumon, gesturing with his claws.  
  
"Yeah" said Gabumon. "The whole, 'activate' thing".  
  
"You mean our modify cards?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yeah, them" said Veemon.  
  
"Can you show us?" asked Sora.  
  
"Ask our expert" said Takato, indicating Rika.  
  
"Good luck" she said, more of a statement than a sentence.  
  
"Please Rika?" asked Yolei. She shook her head.  
  
"I'll let you battle me and Veemon" said Davis. Rika looked up, then smiled.  
  
"Fine" she said. "But be prepare to be beaten".  
  
The same place, about 2 minutes later.  
  
The kids split into two groups. The Tamers, their digimon, plus Izzy Tai and Sora on one side. The rest of the digidestined on the other. Rika, Davis and Veemon stepped forward.  
  
"Ready Izz?" asked Tai, looking at his red-haired friend. Izzy nodded.  
  
"Goggle-heads first" said Rika, smirking. Davis's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Veemon, let's win this" he said, grabbing his D3.  
  
"Yeah, let's go Davish" replied Veemon.  
  
"Digi armour energize!" shouted Davis.  
  
~Enter Digivolving music~  
  
Davis's Digiegg was shown, and one fingerprint grew larger than the other. A beam of light came out of it, with the crest of courage circling it, getting higher and higher.  
  
"Veemon armour digivolved too…. Flamedramon. The Fire of Courage". Davis smirked.  
  
"Beat that" he said. Rika smirked back.  
  
"Renamon" she said. Renamon appeared beside her in an instant. "Walk all over him".  
  
"Don't destroy him Rika!" shouted Henry from where he was standing.  
  
"I'll try not too" she replied.  
  
"Are you implying that Flamedramon can't defeat your yellow friend?" asked Davis.  
  
"Wow" said Rika. "You used a big word. I'm impressed. Not. Renamon". Renamon leapt into the air.  
  
"Diamond storm!" she shouted, as shard of diamond flew towards Flamedramon.  
  
"Fire blast". The two attacks hit mid-air, causing a small explosion. Renamon landed.  
  
"Not bad" said Rika. "Just not good enough".  
  
"The cards Rika!" called out Henry. "This is a show and tell, not a real battle".  
  
"Fine then" sighed Rika. "Let's see, which one. I know".  
  
(Download background sounds)  
  
The modify card span in the air. Rika grabbed it.  
  
'Digi modify'. Rika ran the card through her D-power.  
  
"Digi modify" shouted Rika. "Speed, activate".  
  
Renamon grinned, at Flamedramon.  
  
"Come and get me" she said. Flamedramon ran at her. There was a flash, and Renamon disappeared in a blur of yellow, appearing behind Flamedramon.  
  
"Missed me" she said, then disappeared again. Flamedramon looked around.  
  
"Up here said a voice. Flamedramon, and everybody else looked up.  
  
"Diamond Storm". The attack hit Flamedramon, causing him to fall to the ground. Since Renamon was a rookie, the attack didn't destroy Flamedramon.  
  
"Flamedramon get up!" shouted Davis. "Fight back!". Flamedramon stood, and faced Renamon.  
  
"Fire Blast!" he shouted, sending balls of fire in Renamon's direction. All but one missed. Renamon stumbled back. She got up.  
  
"Let's play fire with fire" said Rika, taking out another card.  
  
'Digi modify'. Rika ran her second card through her D-power.  
  
"Digi modify!" she shouted. "Flamedramon's fire blast attack, activate".  
  
"Huh?" asked Davis, and the other DigiD's, confused. A red light surrounded Renamon's body.  
  
"Fire blast!" she shouted, sending Flamedramon's attack right back at him, hitting him, and making him de-digivolve into Veemon.  
  
"Wow, she's good" he said, getting up. Davis ran over to him.  
  
"Veemon buddy, you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just fine" replied his blue and white lizard friend. "Just don't embarrass me in front of Foxy okay? She probably already thinks I'm weak, and I hate that".  
  
"Done little dude" said Davis, giving Veemon a small high five.  
  
"That was so cool" said Yolei.  
  
"Prodigious" (Guess who).  
  
"That was amazing Rika" said Cody.  
  
"How do you do that?" asked Tai.  
  
"Yeah" continued Matt.  
  
"We're tamers, not Digidestined" explained Takato. "We protect our world from evil digimon. You protect the digital world from people or digimon who try to take it over".  
  
"Look, it's getting late" said Ken. "We should all go to sleep, and set out tomorrow".  
  
"Agreed" said Tai. He turned to the tamers. "You wanna camp with us? And, hang with us tomorrow? Cause we'll really need your help defeating the Digimon Queen".  
  
"Sure" said Henry.  
  
"Fine with me" agreed Takato. Everybody turned to Rika. She grabbed her bag, and turned, walking away.  
  
"Rika, where are you going?" asked Henry.  
  
"Just because I've got to stick around with those guys, doesn't mean I have to sleep near them" she said. "I'll see you tomorrow". With that, she walked off into the forest.  
  
"She just won't admit she likes you guys" said Terriermon.  
  
"You remind me of Gomamon" said Joe.  
  
"Everyone reminds you of Gomamon" said Tai.  
  
"Even Matt does" said Henry. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry" he said. "Momentary lapse of future-ness".  
  
"Don't sweat it" said Davis. "Just one question. What's up with that Rika chick?".  
  
"One. Her names Rika. Two, if she ever hears you call her chick, she'll kick your butt. And third, she's not usually like this" said Henry.  
  
"What's her deal then?" asked Davis.  
  
"Doesn't she trust us or something?" asked Sora. Henry shrugged.  
  
"New people. New world. She's not nervous or anything, so don't even think that. She's only just gotten used to working with me and Takato".  
  
"Only just?" asked Mimi. "How long have you three known each other?".  
  
"About 6 months I guess" said Takato.  
  
"It took Rika 6 months to trust you guys?" asked Ken amazed. "It took less time for me to enslave hundreds of digimon, try to destroy these guys a lot of times, turn good and get them to trust me".  
  
"It'll probably take longer" said Takato. "I still think she doesn't trust us".  
  
"That's because Rika's stubborn" said Terriermon.  
  
"Go play with the other digimon Terriermon" said Henry.  
  
"Alright" agreed Terriermon. He jumped off of Henry's shoulder, and ran over to the group of DigiD digimon, followed by Guilmon. (Calumon had followed Rika).  
  
"Wanna see what Henry taught me?" he asked.  
  
"Alright" said Agumon. "What is it?".  
  
"It's called Tai Chi"  
  
"How do you do it?" asked Biyomon.  
  
"Well, first you do this" said Terriermon, lifting one of his feet off the ground, and bending it. Both paws were bent. One in front and one behind. (Can't really explain. If you've seen the episode where Renamon battles Harpymon, you'll know what I mean. When Henry and Terriermon were at the baseball field with Renamon, and Terriermon showed Calumon that move he couldn't do. Aw just forget it, on with the story).  
  
"Not this again" sighed Henry. Sora looked towards the direction Rika went, and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Tai.  
  
"I was just going to talk to Rika" replied Sora, walking off.  
  
"Be careful!" shouted Tai behind her.  
  
"And good luck!" added Takato. "With Rika, you'll need it!"  
  
The digital world~ Rika.  
  
Rika hadn't walked far away from the group of tamers and digidestined. Just a couple of 50 metres. She was lying on her back, in her sleeping bag, arms crossed over her stomach, and thinking.  
  
"Why are we here?" she thought out loud. "It just doesn't make sense". She paused for a moment. "Renamon". The yellow fox appeared.  
  
"Yes Rika?" she asked.  
  
"You can go" replied Rika. "I'll call you when I need you. If I don't, come back tomorrow morning".  
  
"Okay Rika" said Renamon, before disappearing. Rika sighed, and continued thinking.  
  
"Plus the fact I'm stuck with Goggle-head and Einstein. This is most probably the worst vacation ever". There was a noise in the bushes, and Rika sat up.  
  
"Renamon?" she asked, cautiously. After a few more noises, a small white digimon appeared in the small clearing.  
  
"Hi!" it shouted happily. Rika groaned.  
  
"Calumon" she said, lying back down.  
  
"Wanna play?" asked Calumon, jumping around Rika's sleeping bag.  
  
"No".  
  
"Aren't you happy?" asked Calumon. "Cause if your not, playing will help you feel better".  
  
"Just leave me alone " said Rika, turning on one side, and pulling her sleeping bag over her head. "Go and bug Goggle-head or Einstein or one of the digidestined, just don't bug me!". There was silence. Then.  
  
"I can't exactly bug myself you know". Rika frowned, and lifted the sleeping bag off her head, turning back onto her back, to see Sora standing by a tree.  
  
"Calumon was here" said Rika, sitting up a bit, leaning on her elbows. "What do you want?"  
  
"I just came to talk to you" said Sora.  
  
"Well I don't really feel like talking". Sora was silent for a moment.  
  
"Henry told us that your not usually this mean" said Sora.  
  
"Well I am' said Rika.  
  
"I don't think you are" said Sora. "Your not acting mean now".  
  
"So?" asked Rika. "That doesn't mean I'm not usually mean".  
  
"Your acting this way because of us aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Not really" said Rika.  
  
"Henry told us the reason you act all mean, is because you don't trust us".  
  
"I'm just like that" said Rika.  
  
"Why?" asked Sora. "I'm not mean when I meet new people. I try to make friends".  
  
"I just am" said Rika. "I'm not sure why. I'm not the type of person to be nice, and friendly until I trust someone completely".  
  
"Is that the same reason as why you don't show emotions?" asked Sora. Rika shook her head.  
  
"That's a totally different reason" said Rika. "I don't talk about that".  
  
"Why not?".  
  
"It's kinda personal" said Rika.  
  
"So, you trust Takato and Henry?" asked Sora.  
  
"They're okay I guess" said Rika.  
  
"Do you consider them friends?".  
  
"I suppose" said Rika. "I don't really make friends easily".  
  
"Well maybe if you just learn not to judge people first, then you will" said Sora. "Then, once you've become close, you can tell them about your feelings and stuff". Rika smiled.  
  
"You should take your own advice" she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sora.  
  
"You and Tai have been friends for a long time right?" said Rika, tucking her hair behind her ear. "For almost 16 years, and you still haven't told him how you really feel". Sora blushed at this.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about" she said.  
  
"Oh please" said Rika. "I've seen the way you look at him. Your always talking to him, and blush when he touches you, so don't deny it" Sora looked at Rika, then turned away.  
  
"Okay, okay" she said. "Your right. I....do like Tai more than I should. But it's not like I can tell him how I feel. It'll ruin our friendship, and I don't want that to happen".  
  
"Look" said Rika. "I'm not the one to be the lovey dovey matchmaker type, but, I think you should tell Tai how you feel. I've seen the way he is around you, and I think he likes you too. I've seen him blush when your around him, near him".  
  
"I don't know" said Sora.  
  
"Just do it" said Rika. "You don't know what Tai's reaction will be unless you do. He could be shocked, accept it, and live with it, or be shocked, reject it, and ignore you for the rest of your life".  
  
"Thanks for the confidence" said Sora.  
  
"I told you I'm not the lovey dovey matchmaker type". Sora sighed, and looked back towards the direction she had came. There was a dim orange light about 100 metres away, and shadows could be seen moving around. She turned back to Rika.  
  
"How did this conversation turn to me?" she asked.  
  
"When you told me to open up to people I'm close too" replied Rika. "Which I'm not going to do".  
  
"You'll get close to Takato and Henry one day" said Sora, getting up. "It seems your already close to Henry".  
  
"Oh please" said Rika. "That is so stupid. Einstein?"  
  
"Don't deny it" said Sora. "I've seen you two talking".  
  
"So?" asked Rika. "It's the exact same way you talk to Matt, or Izzy".  
  
"You know Rika" said Sora. "You should get to know Henry and Takato a little better".  
  
"I know their last names, isn't that enough?".  
  
"No" said Sora. "If your going to be working with them, you have to get to know them better. Their fears, weaknesses. Hopes and dreams and stuff. Hobbies".  
  
"Fine" said Rika. "I'll get to know Goggle boy and Einstein better, if you tell Tai how you feel about him".  
  
"Alright" said Sora. "Deal. You start talking to either Takato and Henry. Tell me 10 things about him you didn't know before, and then I'll tell Tai".  
  
"Then I'll get to know the other one" continued Rika. "Fine, deal". Sora smiled again.  
  
"Come to the campsite" she said. "Just to talk".  
  
"Alright" said Rika. "But just to talk. And not for long".  
  
  
  
  
  
Woah. What was that? Rika helping someone? Sounds kind of suspicious. Anyway. I need you guys to help me out. Rukato or Henrika? Voting until Friday, which is when the new chapter will be up, I hope. Also, which character should I hurt a lot? Also:  
  
Evil digidestined?  
  
Swap bodies?  
  
Until Friday people. You get to vote on all three for upcoming chapters. 


	3. The switch

Me~ Finally. Third instalment of 'the past is present. The future is now'. I haven't update in ages. And what the heck is wrong with FF.net? Izzy~ Insufficiency if you ask me. Yolei~ Yeah. They need better technicians Hawkmon~ Or better parts, or equipment. Tentomon~ Or better brains. Me~ Anyway. This chapter isn't very exciting, but I promise that the next chapter will be. Izzy~ Sarah doesn't own Digimon, otherwise she would have changed everything from the season 2 ending to Taiora, and the fourth season to the tamers 3 years later. Yolei~ Now on with her story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Digidestined and Tamers.  
  
"I am so bored" moaned Terriermon, jumping onto Henry's lap. "When is the fun going to start?" "When one of the Digimon queen's evil 'unstoppable' digimon comes and attacks us" said Henry. Terriermon sighed, jumped off of Henry's lap, and ran towards Guilmon. "How long does it take to talk to someone?" asked Tai, looking worriedly towards the direction Sora went in. "Stop worrying Tai" said T.K. "I'm sure Sora's okay". "Yeah but...." "I'm guessing she's trying to reason with Rika about something" said Henry.  
  
"You worried about Rika?" asked Matt, grinning. "No" said Henry. "I know Rika well enough not to worry about her, unless I see with my own eyes she's been kid-napped, or was terribly injured, and had a slim chance of surviving". "Geez" said T.K. "I'd be worried if Kari went for a walk out here". "Aw, that is so sweet" said Kari, wrapping her arms around T.K's waist, and putting her chin on his shoulder. Davis looked away. "It depends on how close you are to the person" said Henry. "If I'd known Rika as long as you've known Kari, then I'd be worried if she disappeared for at least 6 hours". "You really don't like your friends do you?" asked Ken. "It's not that" said Henry. "I just know Rika. She's tough. If she could beat up Tai and Matt, she'd be fine around the digital world". "I still don't see how she could beat us up man" whispered Matt to Tai, who nodded in return. "Henry" said Takato. "If we're from two totally different dimensions, and things happen differently, then how much different are those differences?" 'I'm not sure" said Henry. "It's probably just minor differences". "You mean like the same things happen, but with different people?" asked Cody. "Yeah" said Henry. "Let's say for example, Kari got kidnapped by some evil digimon in your dimension, T.K saved her, and they got together. In our dimension, Kari could still get kidnapped, but by a different digimon, and Davis saved her and they got together. Things like that". "So here, Yolei could marry Izzy and not Ken. And Matt could marry Mimi and not Sora?" asked Terriermon. "Exactly" said Izzy. "And things that happen here might not have happened in your dimension". "So 'A very Digi-Christmas' didn't happen here?" asked Takato. "'A very digi-Christmas'?" asked Davis confused. "What's that?" asked Yolei. "It's episode 50" said Henry. "The one episode that changed everything". "Changed?" asked Joe, confused. "Changed what?" "Everything" said Takato. "It was the day of Matt's concert" began Henry. "The new digidestined had just given the original digidestined their digimon as a gift. Anyway". Henry took a deep breath, as if he was about to say something horrible. "Sora was waiting outside the tent, with Biyomon, and she had a box of cookies. And then, Tai and Agumon came up". "Oh no" came a voice. Everybody turned. "A very digi Christmas? Not that episode". Rika walked out of the clearing, Sora following. "We're just explaining the dimension thing" said Takato. "And using 'The Christmas everything changed because of one box of cookies at the concert' episode?" "Wait. Matt's concert?" asked Sora. "Yeah, that happened". "You mean, you going to Matt with a box of cookies?" asked Henry. Sora nodded. "Advance Christmas present" she said. "I gave a box to everyone". "That's it?" asked Takato. "Nothing else happened?" Sora shook her head. "Why couldn't that have happened in our world?" "Well, what happened?" asked Yolei "I'm dying to know" "They got together right?" asked Kari, smiling. "Rika" said Henry. "You know the story better than we do". "Okay then" said Rika. "Let's see. Tai and Agumon came up. Tai and Sora said hello to each other, and then Tai asked Sora if she was going to the concert with anyone, explaining that he didn't care, and was just wondering". "And then?" asked Tai. "The bit that changed everything" said Rika. "Sora said. She wanted to keep herself free in case Matt was free afterwards". "She went for Matt?" asked Kari, shocked. "No way". "Interesting" said Matt. "Don't get any ideas Matt" said Davis, jokingly. "I dunno" said Sora, walking up to Matt. She whispered into his ear. "It seems like a good idea". Matt blushed at this, and Sora smiled, sitting next to Tai. "What did I do?" asked Tai. "You just said 'Matt huh?'. Then Sora asked if you were mad, and you said no, and told her to go inside and say hi to Matt for you. And she said thanks. Then, Sora went in along with Biyomon, and Agumon told you, you'd grown up". "You missed a bit" said Terriermon, insulted. "Oh right" said Rika. "In between that, Gabumon came out saying that Matt was busy and he'd be glad to bring the cookies to him. Biyomon said he'd probably eat them himself, and Gabumon said 'I resent that. Besides, I'm on a diet'". "And...." continued Terriermon. Rika sighed. "Just before Sora and Biyomon went in, Agumon told Sora she could at least leave the cookies, and Sora said she'd make you two a special batch for yourselves". She turned to Terriermon. "Happy?". Terriermon nodded. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep" said Kari. "We've got a long day tomorrow". "Why?" asked Guilmon. "We've got to look for the Digimon Queen" said Agumon. "It's our main priority" said Hawkmon. "Can't we just have fun until a digimon attacks?" asked Guilmon. "That's what we do where we come from". "They do things differently here Guilmon" said Takato. "We have to do what they do. It's more dangerous here than in Shinjuku. We can't just wait around for digimon to attack". "At least Impmon isn't here" said Terriermon. "I wouldn't say that" came a voice. "Huh?" said Takato. Looking up the group could see Renamon standing next to a dark digimon, wearing a red bandana. He was leaning against a tree, a smirk on his face. "Look at you all" said Impmon. "More humans, and their digi-pets. It makes me sick". "You used to have a tamer you know" said Renamon. "Used to" said Impmon. "Emphasize used. You humans are all the same you know that. Treating your digimon like pets. They should be free like me". "Free and annoying?" asked Rika. "Freedom is the best" said Impmon. "I should know". "At least we can digivolve" said Renamon. "I could digivolve if I wanted to Foxy" said Impmon angrily. "You don't need a tamer to get stronger. You should know that". "You need one to digivolve" said Terriermon. "No you don't!" shouted Impmon. "How did you get here anyway?" asked Takato. "The same way you got here" said Impmon. "I saw that white light, and jumped in just before it closed". "What have you been doing?" asked Henry. Impmon jumped down from the tree, landing next to Rika. Renamon jumped down too. "Watching you guys defeat the digimon. Listening in on your conversations". Impmon turned to Rika, and then Sora. "You two had a very interesting conversation" he said, before looking at Tai, and then Henry. "What about?" asked Matt. "Nothing to do with you" said Rika. "Yeah" said Sora gazing warily at Impmon who was smirking his head off. "Well" he said. "I've gotta fly. Being around you human loving digi poodles is gonna make me lose my lunch. Bada Boom". With that, Impmon jumped back into a tree, and was out of sight. Renamon watched him go.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on him" she said, before disappearing into the night. Takato shuddered. "She really bugs me when she does that". "We know Takato, we know" said Rika. Matt smirked. "I thought he was goggle boy. You were a mean nasty cow before. What did Sora do to you to make you all nice and co-operative? Slip you a sedative?" Rika's eyes narrowed, and she began walking towards him. "That was a bad move" said Takato. "Shouldn't have done that" continued Henry as Rika stopped in front of Matt. "Now your in for it" added Terriermon. "Your gonna hurt me?" asked Matt. Rika smiled, then, making a fist, punched Matt in the stomach. He keeled over, wheezing in pain. "Good night" she said, before leaving the clearing. Everyone burst out laughing. "I told you she could beat you up man" said Henry.  
  
Some secret unknown (to you guys and the gang anyway. I know where it is, so ha!) place in the digiworld.  
  
"They beat Icedevimon" said the feminine voice. The small digimon sighed. "Don't worry master" she said. "Icedevimon wasn't one of your digimon. He just came to you to get that Rika girl".  
  
"Yes. Rika. Oh, how I despise her" said the voice, flicking her brownish hair over her shoulder. "I'll have to play with her mind a little, before I strike with Wangeramon. Hmmm. But how, and for how long?" "How about a switch?" asked the small digimon. The Digimon Queen turned to the small digimon, with an evil grin on her face. "Calamon, that's a fantastic idea" she said. "But.." "This one" said Calamon, pointing her light blue paw at a picture on screen. "Do it Calamon". The small upside down orange triangle on Calamon's forehead began to glow. "It's done J..." "Don't call me that" said the Digimon Queen. "But well done Calamon. Well done. Now. Let's sit back, and watch the fun begin".  
  
The clearing.  
  
It was the next morning. Most of the digimon, Terriermon and Tentomon (If you'd call that most) were awake, as were most of the Digidestined/Tamers, Izzy and Henry (If you could call that most). Izzy and Henry, who were prone to getting up early, were talking about the dimensions shifting, and Tentomon and Terriermon were talking about digivolutions. "My champion form is called Gargomon" said Terriermon. "My attacks are Bunny Pummel, and gargo laser. It's really cool. My ultimate is way cooler though. It's Rapidmon and my attacks are Tri-beam, Rapid fire and". "My champion is Kabuterimon" said Tentomon. "And my attack is Electro shocker. My ultimate is Megakabuterimon, and my attack is Horn buster. That's really cool too". "We should have a battle one day" said Terriermon. "Not a real one, just a friendly one, like Renamon and Veemon had". "I think Izzy calls them spar's" said Tentomon. "It's when two friends have a match, doing their ultimate best of course, to see who's better. But with digimon, we can't win by destroying. Just by making the other one de- digivolve". "Yeah, like that" said Terriermon. "That'll be cool. We should tell Henry and Izzy". "If we can pry them away from their conversation" said Tentomon, glancing over at the two partners. He noticed them hunched over Izzy's lap top. "Oh no. Izzy's gone into Computer mode".  
  
"Henry too. Don't expect to hear from him anytime soon" said Terriermon. "Same with Izzy". The digimon looked at each other, and sighed. There was a small silence. "So, what do you think your Mega is like?" asked Terriermon.  
  
Rika.  
  
The same as the other digidestined and tamer in the clearing, Rika was also asleep. There was a noise from somewhere, which caused Rika to wake up. She yawned, and rubbed her eyes, her surroundings becoming clear. "How'd I get here?" she asked confused. "I swear, if they done anything.." looking down, Rika saw she was wearing a broken heart top, and jeans. "What the hell???" she asked. "Oh my God, what the hell happened?. I'm..." She suddenly gasped. "Damn it to hell, if she finds out..Oh Damn". Jumping out of her sleeping bag, Rika rushed towards the clearing. She saw Henry and Izzy hunched over a lap top, and Terriermon and Tentomon engrossed in a deep conversation. Looking over the group, she spotted her target, and rushed over, shaking the girl awake. "Wake up. God damn it Rika wake up" she whispered into the girls ear. "Huh, wha..?" asked Rika, opening an eye. "Oh, what is it Rika?" she asked. "Rika???" Rika sat up suddenly. "What the hell is this? Your me? But I'm me". "We've swapped bodies Rika" "No Duh" said Rika. "How the hell did this happen?" "I have no idea, but I don't like it". "You don't like it? I've read stories. I have your memories". "And I have yours. Oh God it's just like eavesdropping". "Geez Rika, keep it down would you?" asked Tai, looking over at who he thought was Rika. "Hey, shut it Kamiya". "Shut it yourself Sora. And what the hell are you doing talking to Rika anyway? It's too early to talk".  
  
"It's 9.30 Tai". "Yeah. Early". With that, Tai rolled back over, and went to sleep. (From now on, when I refer to either Sora or Rika, I'm using the actual person in the body So when I say 'Rika' I mean Rika in Sora's body.) "Geez, this is not good" said Rika. "But, If I'm you, then I can so tell Tai..." "You tell Tai, and I'll fake it on Takato" said Sora. "You wouldn't" said Rika. "Try me". Rika thought for a bit. "Okay" she said. "From now on, call each other by our own names. I'll call you Rika, and you call me Sora, then no-one will know". "We need to reverse this" said Sora frantically. "We'll figure it out. If worst comes to worst, we'll ask Izzy" said Rika. "But for now, keep it quiet. Oh, and we'll have to act like each other too". "So I have to act mean?" asked Sora. "I can't do that". "Only to Takato" said Rika. "What about Henry?" asked Sora slyly. "Only when he bugs you". "And you, have to be nice to everyone. Not call Takato Goggle-head, Henry Einstein, and you can't attack Matt, even though it's a good idea" said Sora. "So, I have to hang around Tai a lot, blush when he talks to and touches me, and not tell him I love him" said Rika, referring to herself as Sora. "Exactly" said Sora. "Which you'd better not". "I dunno" said Rika. "It would be a good idea to embarrass you" "And it'd be fun to embarrass you" said Sora. She looked around. Izzy and Henry hadn't noticed they were there, and neither had Terriermon or Tentomon. Matt was starting to get up, as was Takato, Ken, Cody and Joe. Then, Sora noticed something she'd forgotten. "Oh no" she said. "What?" asked Rika. "The digimon" said Sora. "You probably wouldn't be able to make Biyomon digivolve". "And you have no idea of how to use the D-power" said Rika. "Plus that and the fact, Renamon will see right through it". "You called Rika?" came Renamon's voice from behind Rika. "Or should I say, Sora?" "See" said Rika. "Hey, what's going on over there?" called Matt, walking over. "Is this a private conversation, or can anyone join in?" "No, it's okay, sit down" said Rika. Matt turned to Sora. "I'm sorry about what I said last night" he said. "I didn't really mean it. And I promise I'll take whatever Takato and Henry say about you seriously".  
  
"What have Tak..Goggle-boy and Einstein been saying about me?" asked Sora, almost forgetting their nick-names. "That you can beat me and Tai up" said Matt. "I believe them". "You should do" said Sora.  
  
"So. Friends?" asked Matt, holding out his hand. Sora secretly looked at Rika, who shook her head, and mouthed something. "I'll think about it" said Sora.  
  
**  
  
About half an hour later, once everyone had woken up and eaten breakfast, everyone was ready to go. "Where are we going?" asked Guilmon. "Somewhere with bread and peanut butter?" "No boy" said Takato. "We're looking for the Digimon Queen's hideout". "What makes you think we'll find it?" asked Rika in an annoyed tone. Sora glared at her. "Geez Sora" said Matt. "Your stressy today". "I, just didn't get much sleep" said Rika. "Neither did I, thanks to Rika and Sora talking all night" muttered Tai. "It wasn't all night Tai" said Sora. "It was 9.30 in the morning for about 5 minutes". "Yeah, but I was trying to sleep". Sora rolled her eyes, while Rika giggled, wondering why this was happening to her. "Do you think we'll have to fight any digimon today?" asked Ken, as the group walked through the woods, towards the desert. "I hope not" muttered Sora under her breath. Rika had taught her how to use the D-power, but she still wasn't sure. Calumon was jumping around everyone's feet, occasionally jumping into Rika's arms. "You sure are attached to Sora today Calumon" said Takato. "Yeah" said Terriermon. "Usually, your jumping around Rika". "But this is R..." Sora clamped her hand around Calumon's mouth. "Quiet" she hissed. "It's a secret okay? Pretend I'm Sora" "Is it a game?" asked Calumon curiously. "Er. Yeah" said Sora. "Stop a sec" said Gabumon. "What for?" asked Matt. "I smell something strange" said Gabumon. "Me too" said Guilmon. "Are you sure it's not Takato?" asked Terriermon. The digimon laughed. "Terriermon" said Henry. "What?" asked Terriermon. "Honest mistake". "It's not Takatomon" said Guilmon. "I'll check to see what it is" said Biyomon. "Coming Sora?" "Er. Yeah" said Rika. "Come on. We'll be back in a few minutes you guys". "Be careful Sora" said Tai, putting a hand on her arm. Rika tried her hardest to blush.  
  
"I will" she said softly, running off, with Biyomon leading the way, wishing this would end soon.  
  
**  
  
After about 5 minutes of waiting, Tai started to get impatient.  
  
"What's keeping her?" he asked. "Worried?" asked Henry, grinning. Matt and Joe did the same. "Well of course I am, she's my best friend" said Tai. "Wishing she was more?" whispered Henry into his ear. Tai went red, and glared at Henry, who was laughing. "She is taking a rather long time" said Izzy. "Maybe one of us should go look for her" suggested Kari. "Then that person would just get lost as well" said Davis. "Why don't we just split into groups and find R...Sora?" asked Sora. "Good idea" said Tai. "We'll stay in those groups, and find our own way to the lair of the Digimon Queen. Whoever finds Sora, e-mail us, and the same if you find the lair". "So it's a lair now is it?" asked Cody. "Okay. Me, Izzy, Rika, Henry, Cody, Joe and Kari. Matt, Mimi, T.K, Davis, Yolei Takato and Ken. Be careful you guys, and good luck"  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile, Rika and Biyomon were trying to find their way back. "I'm sure it was this way Sora" said Biyomon pointing. "Might as well try, every other way ahs gotten us lost" said Rika, annoyed and wishing Renamon was there. "Sore is something wrong?" asked Biyomon. "You seem to be acting weird lately. "Okay. I suppose I should tell you, considering you're Sora's digimon, and Renamon knows" said Rika. Biyomon looked confused. "I'm really Rika. Something happened last night, and me and Sora switched bodies".  
  
"So, Sora is in your body?" asked Biyomon. "Not hard to get used too. You were acting different around Tai as well". "What do you mean?" asked Rika. "Well. Sora blushes around him a lot more than you do, or try to" said Biyomon. "Sora's always near him, and 'casually' touching his arm or something. You haven't been doing that". "Maybe because it's about 10 past 10 in the morning" said Rika. "The main problem we're having though is Digivolution. I know I won't be able to make you digivolve because the crest just doesn't suit me, and Sora isn't very used to using the D-power to help Renamon digivolve...Renamon, that's it!" said Rika suddenly. "What's it?" asked Biyomon. "I'm really Rika, so I should still have my psychic link with Renamon" said Rika, closing her eyes, and calling Renamon.  
  
** About 400 metres away, Renamon stopped dead, and appeared beside Sora. "What is it, have you found Rika?" asked Sora quietly. Renamon nodded. "We still have our Psychic link. She's 400 meters in that direction" she said, pointing South. "Hey guys!" shouted Sora. "Renamon's found Sora!". "Great, where is she?" asked Tai, running towards them. Sora pointed. "About 400 metres down that way" she said. Tai and Agumon began running in the direction Sora had pointed, with Henry, Terriermon, Cody and Armadillomon following. "We'll stay here!" shouted Izzy, as the figures left their sight. Joe immediately, sat down, next to Gomamon. "Remind me never to be on Tai's team when looking for Sora or Kari" he said. "Same here" said Kari, sitting next to Gatomon. "How can you be on Tai's team looking for Sora or Kari when you're Kari?" asked Gatomon. "Doesn't make sense to me" agreed Gomamon. Kari shook her head. Izzy opened his laptop, and brought up a map of the Digital world. "I'm e-mailing Goggle-head, and telling him we found Sora" said Sora, getting out her D-power, and trying to remember how to use it. Izzy just nodded, and checked to see where Matt and his team were. Sure enough, he could see a group of seven dots moving towards the beach. He looked to see where he was. Just right to the middle of the forest, in a small circle clearing with Joe, Sora and Kari. Tai, Henry and Cody had already reached Rika, and...wait a sec. Rika?? But, Rika was here with him. Izzy looked confused. "What is wrong with this stupid computer?" wondered Izzy. "Or, is there something Sora and Rika haven't told me?"  
  
**  
  
Back at the Digimon Queens hideout, the Digimon Queen was pacing around, impatiently. "He's close to figuring it out then is he?" she wondered out loud. "Well. Whether he does or not, doesn't really matter, they were starting to get boring. I want the real fun to begin. Calamon!" Calamon made her way towards the D.Q (Digimon Queen), and bowed. "What is it master?" she asked. "I want them to play with the bog boys now" she said, bringing up two pictures of digimon. "Set up the Dark clouds, and send down Neomon and Neuromon". "But, with the dark clouds, they won't be able to digivolve past Champion" said Calamon. "If they try, they'll revert back to in-training. They'll be destroyed". The D.Q smiled evilly. "My point exactly" she said.  
  
  
  
Me~ Not a very exciting chapter that was, but it will get better. I hope. Anyway, as per always usual, next weeks preview:  
  
. Hurt, as in emotion, betrayal, figuring stuff out, and a lot of hurt, as in pain. 'Sora, I need to tell you something. I love you' 'We'll never be able to defeat him, He's to powerful, we'll be destroyed'. 'I'm sorry, but I don't love you' 'mega crusher' 'ahhhhhh---' 


End file.
